How Eddy Stole Christmas remake version
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: It's Christmas time in peach creek and everyone is in the festive mood, except for grinchy Eddy who hatches up a scheme to ruin Christmas for everyone.


**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy it belongs to cartoon network.**

It was the day before Christmas in the small town of peach creek and in a familiar cul-da-sac.

The kids were putting up their Christmas decorations in their front yards and on their houses. In the middle of the cul-da-sac the kids have hung up a big Christmas tree, the tree had tinsel, ornaments, candy canes, and a big star on top of the tree. In Ed's house, Ed had carried the chimney to his Santa decorated room much to Sarah's dismay.

Yes everyone in the cul-da-sac liked Christmas a lot. Well except for Eddy, Eddy hated Christmas the whole Christmas session, now please don't ask me why no one really knows the answer. Maybe his shoes were to tight or it could be because he gets bad grades and doesn't get anything for Christmas.

"NO! Mr story teller guy it's because I only get clothes for Christmas."

Or that's the reason, but whatever his reason for hating Christmas. Eddy stood in front of his window hating the kids, behind Eddy his best friend Double Dee came in with a plant in his hands.

"Merry Christmas Eddy I have bought you a pla-!"

Eddy grabbed Double Dee by the neck and gave his friend a death glare.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT NAME IN MY HOUSE SHOCK HEAD!"

Double Dee choked out a couple words as he tries to struggle out of Eddy grasp.

"Eddy your tightening your grip on my windpipe, please let go."

Eddy let go of Double Dee and returned to the window as Double Dee breathed heavily.

"Look at them shock head getting all excited for this stupid holiday."

"Oh come now Eddy Chris- I mean the holiday is a wonderful time to celebrate with your family."

"Yeah, and I bet other families give their kids what they want for Christmas."

"Eddy I already told you last year, that this holiday is about giving not getting."

"Yeah, I learned that after getting smooched by those kankers in Rolf's shed."

"Well before that, remember when you replaced that light on that tree."

"Yeah."

"Well you felt something and got in the Christmas spirit for a brief period time."

"So what that's in past, now we need to find a way to stop Christmas from coming, but how?"

"Eddy you can't stop Christmas from coming."

Eddy then pushed Double Dee to a wall and a Santa decoration fell on Double Dee.

"What did I say about mentioning that name in my house."

"Sorry Eddy."

Double Dee got up off the floor with the Santa decoration on his head. Eddy looked at the decoration and got an idea, a awful idea, yes Eddy had a wonderful and awful idea.

"I know just what to do." Eddy laughed as he grabbed Double Dee and dragged him into his room.

"I'll make a Santee Clause hat and coat and sneak in the kids houses and take all their Christmas stuff."

Double Dee gasped.

"Eddy you can't do that, that's wrong."

"I don't care! as long as that holiday is coming I'm gonna do it."

"Well then you can do your devilish act without me. Because I am not going to be apart of this Eddy."

Double Dee walked up to Eddy's door and open it and was about to leave.

"Okay, then I guess I'll tell everyone whats under that hat of yours."

Double Dee stopped in his tracks and quickly turned to look at Eddy.

"You wouldn't dare! Would you?"

"I will if you don't help me, so are you in or not."

"I sappouse I am now."

Eddy smiled.

"Good, now wait here."

Eddy went into his closet of dreams and came back out with a red coat, pants, and hat.

"Yes with this stuff shock head I'll look just like Santa clause."

"You mean saint Nick."

"Who?"

"Saint Nick the earlier version of Santa."

"Who cares just get some bags."

"Bags?"

"Yes and place them on my sleigh."

"Okay Eddy, and are you gonna do?"

"I'm going make this disguise more convincing so I can fool those suckers."

"What ever you say Eddy."

Double Dee left Eddy's room in sadness knowing what he was going to do. Eddy however had a wicked smile on his face as looked at his Santa disguise.

* * *

It was about eleven O clock when Eddy was ready to do his wicked scheme. Eddy came out of his front door in his improved Santa disguise, Eddy had a fake beard on and a pillow under his red coat.

Eddy got on his bagged filled sled and waited for Double Dee to come out.

"Come on Shock head we don't got all night here!"

"Eddy can I please take this outfit off."

"NO! now get here!"

Double Dee came out of the house wearing a brown shirt and antlers on his head.

"This is so embarrassing."

"Relax will ya, no one's going to see you."

"Why do I have to wear this Eddy?"

"Because I need a reindeer to make this convincing to the others."

"Eddy, this is not convincing, I'm pretty sure the others are going tell the difference between you and Santa."

"With this disguise Shock head I'm unrecognizable. Now get to the front of the slay and pull."

Double Dee grumbled "You are so stubborn."

Double Dee grabbed the front rope and pulled the fake Santa Clause sleigh to Jimmy's house. Double Dee then grabbed a latter from the sled and placed it against the house. Eddy climbed the latter with his bags and hopped onto the roof and onto the chimney.

"Eddy, I don't think you should go down the chimney."

"What are you kidding if Santa could do this then so can I."

Eddy jumped down into the chimney and landed hard onto the logs of the fireplace. After rubbing his rump, Eddy came out of fireplace and looked at the stocking that was held above the fireplace.

"This stocking is the first thing to go." Eddy grabbed the stocking and stuffed it in his bag.

Eddy then walked to the Christmas tree and grabbed the ornaments, the candy canes, the lights, the tinsel, and the star. Eddy placed the stuff into the bag and shoved the bag up the chimney. Outside the bag shot out of the chimney and land right next to Double Dee who reluctantly placed it on the sled.

Eddy enters the kitchen and walked up to Jimmy's gingerbread man village. Eddy grabbed the village and ate it, after letting out a burp Eddy headed over to the fridge and open it. Eddy began to emptied out the fridge which was turkey, mash potatoes, chicken, and even the ice cream. Eddy stuffed the food into a bag and shoved it up the chimney.

Eddy then walks up to Jimmy's closet and pulls out his vacuum cleaner. Eddy turns it on and sucks up all the Christmas decorations from the walls leaving only a few hooks and wires. Turning off the vacuum Eddy takes out the over stuffed bag and again shoves it up the Chimney.

"Now it's time for the tree." Eddy grabs the tree and began to shove it up the chimney. Until a voice from behind startle him.

"Excuse me, what are you doing with my tree?"

Eddy turned around and found Jimmy standing in the living room entrance. Jimmy walks up to Eddy in confusion.

"Santa what are you doing with my tree."

"Oh um, well you see my sweet little boy all your tree decorations have fallen off. So I am taking this tree to the north pole to decorate it."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Yeah, now go back to bed or I'll give you coal."

"Y-yes sir."

Jimmy immediately ran back up the stairs leaving Eddy to stuff the tree up the chimney.

Through out the rest of the night. Eddy continued his dastardly plan, he went into Johnny's house and melted the ice inside, he went to Ed's house and took all the Santa stuff, he went into Kevin's house and placed Kevin's hand in a pot full of hot water making Kevin pee his pants. Finally after a long night Eddy went up to the big Christmas tree and took it down.

Eddy placed the bag on the bag filled sleigh and got on his seat.

"Okay Double Dee mush!"

"Eddy you can't possibly think I can drag the sled, when it has those stuffed bags on it. It must weigh about five hundred pounds."

"I don't care just move."

Double Dee groaned and started to move and very slowly moved the sleigh out of the cul-da-sac and into the woods. About early light Double Dee pulled the sleigh up a very tall hill once he got to the top Double Dee slammed onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Ha, ha to the kids." Eddy laughed in glee. "There finding out now that no Christmas is coming and I'll know just what they'll do."

Double Dee lifted his head off the ground. "Come after us in an angry mob."

"NO! They'll start cry and say boo who. Now that's what I like to see."

Eddy placed his hand to his ear and looked down at the cul-da-sac. A sound did began to come from the cul-da-sac and it started to grow, but it wasent a sound of sadness it was a sound of happiness and joy. Looking down in confusion Eddy could see the kids coming out of their houses and greeting each other and eventually started to have a snowball fight with each other, Eddy looked at Double Dee in confusion.

"How could this be possible Double Dee, I took the presents, I took the decorations, I took the trees, reefs and lights."

"Well Eddy like I said before Christmas isn't about the presents or lights. It's about spending time with each other and with your family."

Eddy went wide eyes and suddenly felt something in his chest.

"Double Dee I'm feeling something."

"You are." Double Dee said hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a warm spot and I feel like giving."

"That's good Eddy, your embracing the Christmas spirit."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Hey what do you know I'm getting in the spirit and it feels good. Come on Double Dee let's give this stuff back to everyone."

Double Dee smiled and soon both him and Eddy were going down the hill at full speed. The two boys came into cul-da-sac and stopped in front of the kids, Eddy open up each bag and gave everyone their stuff back, which surprised everyone.

That night everyone including Eddy sat and ate the Christmas feast. As everyone ate Eddy was the first one to cut the turkey, Eddy gave the first turkey piece to Sarah. Outside it began to snow peacefully and everyone was happy. Until the next day when the kids got their revenge on Eddy by locking him and Double Dee in an icicle cage. But over all it was a perfect Christmas.

The

End


End file.
